GTA: Atlanta
by Effigy
Summary: Sophia attempts to teach herself how to drive.


**Grand Theft Auto: Atlanta **

**Warning: There is cursing in this and also allusions to child abuse.  
**

* * *

Video games.

Video games are what prepared Sophia for this moment; on the few occasions that she was able to play them. She had only played them at her friends house. Her dad never let her own any type of gaming system. She did have this one friend, Michelle, who had this big arcade game in her bedroom. It was one of those racing games with a the fake steering wheel and the pedals to make the car go. They played that game for hours. She always loved going to Michelle's house. It was so large and nice! Her parents were rarely home, but she had what she called an "au pair" who took care of her. But that game is why she feels so prepared for this moment.

It wasn't like Sophia had planned to do this. She forgot her doll in the car and she happened to notice that Shane left the keys in the ignition. All the adults were busy doing adult things and Carl was forced to sit in the RV because he snuck off...again. So she really didn't have anything to do, plus in order to survive in this new world, she'll have to learn new skills. This seemed like a logical place to start.

She crawled over the center console and situated herself in the drivers seat. Although, this wasn't part of the racing game, she knew to turn the key. She'd seem her mom do it like a thousand times before.

The car turned over with little effort. Though Sophia was a little disappointed that engine didn't roar to life like it did in the game. She like the sound of those cars. This car just sounded so puny. She had to sit on the very edge of the seat to reach the pedals, but she very carefully push the pedal down. The engine's roar grew louder, but she didn't move! Frustrated, she pushed even harder, but to avail. The car wasn't moving an inch. So maybe real life and video games were a little difference.

She had to be missing something, but Sophia didn't have a clue what it could be. So, she did what any logical person would do. She pressed buttons. Sophia figured out how to turn on the blinkers, the window washer, the air conditioner (which she left on), nothing worked!

Frustrated she pushed the pedal down further hoping that for some stupid reason, they car would just move forward. She dropped her hands from the steering wheel, her right hand hitting the lever beside her.

Of course! She threw the lever down and the car lurched backwards sending her crashing into the car behind her. She was thrown forward landing sharply on the steering wheel.

Sophia held her breath, too scared to even look behind her to see what she hit.

Then the chaos started.

People were already running towards her. And she heard the worst thing she could possibly imagine. There was cursing and yelling behind her and it came from the worst possible person ever, Merle Dixon.

She timidly looked over her shoulder and of course, she had backed into the Dixon's stupid truck. Too soon, he had opened the car door to yell her at her face to face.

"Are you fuckin' stupid? Why the hell would you back into my truck? Don't you know nothing? It's all scratched up now!"

"It's not like it wasn't scratched before."

"Whatchu say girl?"

"Get out of her face!" Sophia was startled to see that it was her dad that pulled Merle out of her face. He's never been protective of her before. She didn't know what to do with herself. Was she suppose to be thankful?

Her dad grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her out of the car and started towards their tent. She stumbled most of the way, trying hard to keep up. Though she didn't see her, Sophia knew her mom was trailing behind them.

None of them ever made it to the tent.

Merle cut them off with a right hook to Ed's face. "Don't you fuckin' touch me again." Ed didn't let go of her and the both toppled to the ground. Sophia scooted herself away from the two fighting men and closed her eyes. She did not want to see what was happening. And it was all her fault.

She only opened her eyes after all the angry voices had died down. Her daddy was on the ground holding his face. Her mama standing above him trying to help. Merle was stalking off with his brother trailing behind him.

People began to disperse and return to normal after that. Shane was driving the car forward allowing everyone to see the damage she did. There was a noticeable dent in the truck's fender. And she couldn't remember whether or not that had been there to begin with, so she could only assume that she was the cause for the damage.

She wanted to cry. Everyone seemed mad at her! Her daddy was glaring at her from a log in the distance and there was no doubt that Merle and probably Daryl was angry. They were angry for no reason most of the time and now that they had a reason, she was worried they would come after her.

Sophia couldn't stand it when people were upset with her! It just gnawed at her conscious. She was going to make things right. She just had to.

Of course, she started with the easier option, Merle. She knew that if she started with her daddy, he would just backhand her. She wasn't sure, but she hoped that Merle wouldn't do that.

"Mr. Dixon?"

She couldn't look at him. She kept her eyes trained on the ground. When no one spoke, she risked a glance up and saw Merle and Daryl just staring at her. Daryl let out a snort and turned back to whatever he was doing.

"Whatchu just call me?"

"Mr. Dixon?"

"Don't call me that."

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry Mr...Merle."

"No, just Merle. Don't mister me."

"I'm sorry Merle. Please don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to hurt your car! I just wanted to learn how to drive since it's the apocalypse and all, I thought it would be a good idea for me to...learn. Here."

Sophia handed him something that she had been saving for weeks now. She was saving it for a special occasion, but maybe Merle would see it as special too.

Merle looked down at what she had given him, a Snickers bar, slightly melted due to the heat. He threw a glance at his brother, who just shrugged and turned away. Merle was on his own as usual.

"I don't...want this."

"I don't have anything else!"

"Just take the damn candy back. You don't have to give me nothing."

When Sophia carefully took the candy bar back, she couldn't help to smile that she still had a chance to eat it. "Thank you Mr...Merle, just Merle."

Merle just grunted in response.

"I'm sorry I scratched your car."

"It's was a piece of shit anyway, you said so yourself."

"Maybe you can teach me how to drive it?"

"Are you shitting me? Why don't you go ask your daddy to teach you?"

Sophia lowered her gaze back to the ground again. She didn't want to go talk to her daddy. He wasn't going to be very nice when she saw him. She let out a defeated sigh and turn and to walk away.

"Kid! Me and your daddy had some words, so if he does anything just let ol' Merle know and I'll handle him."

Sophia squeaked out a thank you before running back to the main camp. She didn't realize that Merle had talked to her daddy about her. That just means he'll be even more mad than before! Her mom and dad were in the same spot that they were before. Ed motioned her over and she walked as slowly as she could manage.

Ed's hand shot out and firmly grabbed her arm. "I got my ass beat because of you."

She didn't respond. She knew better than to respond. She thought about digging her heels into the ground as she was pulled into the tent, but in the end it wouldn't help her any.

She pulled her sleeves down as she emerged from the tent. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. So she kept her head down and made her way to sit by the fire. She had to concentrate as she sat on the log. Her back was very tender. She glanced up to make sure that no one saw her sit down. She didn't want to make her daddy any more angry than he already was.

Most everyone was busy doing their own things and paid no mind to Sophia. Everyone, of course, but one. The one person she hoped wouldn't notice her again. Merle Dixon. He was standing by his truck staring at her. She dropped her gaze again and began drawing squiggles in the ground. Maybe he wouldn't say anything to her and they both can go back to ignoring each other.

Sophia jumped when a pair of keys dropped on top of her current squiggle. She slowly raised to head to see Merle standing above her. It was hard not to be intimidated by him. He towered over her and she couldn't help but to be a little afraid of the man. He tended to yell. A lot.

"Come on. I'll teach you how to drive like a man, not some Asian woman."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're already living up to be a damn woman driver! Your first time driving and you've already crashed!"

"Women can drive cars just fine!"

"Look I don't think you have any grounds to argue with me, woman. You're driving record is pretty shitty.

Sophia smiled at the larger man before grabbing the keys off the ground and running towards the car.

"Hey! You scratch my car again, I'll tie you down like a damn hood ornament."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this was ok. I've never really written Sophia or Merle before, so I hope they didn't seem too off. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
